Los primeros besos del año
by Sanlina
Summary: De una forma u otra, los 8 primeros elegidos consiguen pasar Nochevieja juntos. Todo es perfecto hasta que Mimi sugiere hacer la tradición estadounidense de comenzar el año besando a alguien y, aunque al principio todos se muestran recelosos a la idea, la chica consigue su propósito pero... ¿Por qué tiene Mimi tanto interés? ¿A quién besará Sora? ¿Y que hay de Takeru y Hikari?


Ni ellos mismos sabían muy bien cómo, pero habían logrado convencer a sus padres para que les dejasen pasar Nochevieja juntos, en el despacho de Koushiro.

–¿Saben? En EEUU hay tenemos la tradición de darle un beso a alguien tras las doce campanadas, y si no lo haces te espera un año de soledad– comentó Mimi

–¿12?– preguntó Yamato, que estaba acostumbrado a las 106 de su país

–Allí son 12

–Ah… que raro…

–En Francia también son doce, hermano, ¿no recuerdas cuando íbamos allá a pasar las navidades?

–Eso fue hace mucho, tú fuiste más veces porque te quedaste con mamá.

–Lo siento…

–No te disculpes

–Y respecto a lo del beso– dijo Sora– ¿es en la mejilla o cómo?

–En los labios, claro está

–¿Y si no tienes pareja que haces?

–No importa, cómo si se lo das a un desconocido, lo importante es dárselo a alguien

–Qué asco… – aportó Takeru

–Oh, vamos, cómo si tú no te hartases de darles besitos a tus "amigas"– replicó Hikari

–Yo no… espera, ¿estás celosa, Yagami?  
–¡No digas tonterías!

–Dejaos de disputas de tortolitos y…– interrumpió Mimi.

–¡No somos tortolitos!– gritaron ambos

–¡No son tortolitos!– gritaron a la par también Yamato y Taichi

–A ver, yo sé porque lo he negado, y sé porque Hikari lo ha negado, pero… ¿y vosotros?

–Imagínate que sois pareja y un día os casáis, eso haría que este pintamonas y yo fuésemos prácticamente familia– explicó Yamato a la par que un escalofrío recorría a Taichi.

–Es mi peor pesadilla, ¿yo familiar de este rubio de bote? No, gracias.

–¡Mi rubio es natural, idiota!

–¡Yo solo digo que de pequeño no lo tenías tan clarito!

–¡Sí lo tenía!

–¡Que no, teñido!

–¡Que sí, idiota!

–¡Basta ya!– gritó Mimi y todos se callaron– anda, hagamos lo del beso, porfi, porfi, porfi

–Tú lo que quieres es una excusa para besar a K…

–¡Callate!– gritó roja cómo un tomate

…

Después de muchas insistencias por parte de la portadora del emblema de la inocencia, sus compañeros acabaron rindiéndose y aceptando hacer la maldita tontería. Intentaron cambiar la norma de que tuviese que ser en la boca, pero Mimi era inflexible, bueno, prácticamente inflexible, porque cuando alguien sugirió que podría darse el caso de que solo sobrasen los que son hermanos y tuvieran que besarse, la chica no tuvo más remedio que poner una cláusula que permitiese un beso en la mejilla si se trataba de parientes. Esto supuso un gran alivio para los dos más jóvenes, solo tendrían que besar a sus hermanos en la mejilla y ya, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando el reloj marcó las 0.00, al ver que tanto Yamato como Taichi trataron de besar a la pelirroja. La chica se apartó en el último momento y provocó que, sin querer, los labios de ambos muchachos se juntasen. Se separaron al instante y estuvieron un buen rato escupiendo, completamente asqueados.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse y, acto seguido, le dio un beso a Joe, no porque sintiese nada por él, si no porque era el que sobraba, ya que tal y cómo ella sospechaba, Mimi había aprovechado para besar a Koushiro.

Hikari y Takeru se miraron avergonzados, tan solo quedaban ellos dos. Habían querido evitar esa situación a toda costa, ya que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro pero desconocían que este fuese un sentimiento recíproco.

–E-es solo un beso, ¿no?

–Un beso cómo amigos

–Cómo amigos

–Pues eso– pronunció la muchacha y, con las mejillas completamente coloradas, juntó sus labios con los del muchacho. Había que admitir que la sensación desagradable no era, por lo que se dejaron llevar, siendo sus hermanos quienes acabaran por separarles al ver que el beso ya duraba demasiado.

–Es suficiente por hoy, vámonos a casa Hikari, has bebido demasiado

–Pero si no he tomado ni un trago…– dijo, mirando aún embobada al rubio

–Nosotros también nos vamos, papá estará preocupado

–Yo voy a casa de mamá…

–Ella también estará preocupada

–Me ha dejado estar aquí hasta las 2.00

–¡He dicho que nos vamos!

Y así, finalmente se marcharon

–No me puedo creer que nos hayan dejado solos por la tontería esa de "ser casi familia"– se quejó Mimi

–Además tampoco es que puedan impedir que esos dos se enamoren, ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Actuar de Capuletos y Montescos?

–No entendéis nada, ¿no?– preguntó la pelirroja

–¿Eh?

–No se han enrabietado por "ser casi familia", eso es cómo una broma… bueno, en parte. Lo que ocurre es que ellos seguían viendo a Takeru y Hikari cómo niños en lugar de adolescentes, y al presenciar su primer beso no han tenido más remedio que abrir los ojos. Claro que saben que esos dos seguramente se llamarán mañana e iniciarán algo, pero solo piden una noche para poder verlos cómo sus "hermanitos" por última vez.


End file.
